The Hot Day
'''The Hot Day '''is the second episode in the GMod Splatoon series. It is the first short, and the third episode overall. It released on July 13, 2019. Summary It is a very hot summer day in Garry's City. In an attempt to escape the heat, Cyan and Neon try different ways to prevent themselves from burning up. Plot The episode opens up on a view of the sky with heat waves. It then cuts to a view of Heavy, holding a Sandvich. Just as he is about to take a bite out of it, the Angry Sun swoops down and burns it. CyanMario03 is also seen crawling along the ground because he is too hot. Cyan and Neon are seen near a wall. Cyan is on fire, and Neon is leaning against the wall. While Heavy is heard crying, Neon tries to look around to find ways to cool down. While she is looking, an object-show-like character is seen selling "pepperade". Just then, they see an ice cream truck down the street from them. They shout in excitement and go after it as Sylver and Bluette are ordering from the Pyro running the truck. The truck drives away, leaving Cyan and Neon in the dust with no ice cream. Neon asks Cyan if his house has a pool, to which he responds yes. At Cyan's house, Neon and Cyan, sporting swimsuits, are standing by the backyard pool. Cyan tries to remind Neon about what water does to Inklings, but he is cut off when Neon jumps into the pool. When she reaches the surface, she dissolves and bursts into ink. Neon respawns by a tree in front of Cyan's house. Cyan scolds her for not listening to him, to which she apologizes. Cyan asks if there are any other ideas she has for getting cool. It cuts to the Counter-Strike: Source map de_office. Cyan is shivering from the snow and complains about it. Neon states that the snow is fun and that he should enjoy it with her. An offscreen gunshot nearly misses Neon, who jumped out the way. She runs away, stating she changed her mind about the snow. Cyan chases after her, not wanting to be abandoned. More off-screen gunshots attempt to shoot them. Now, at gm_flatgrass, the two Inklings are laying in the shady area of the structure. Cyan says that this is the definite way to stay cool, to which Neon agrees. the both start to relax. Two hours later, the sun changed position, and Cyan and Neon are on fire because of the heat. After several failed attempts, Cyan gives up. He lays down in his bedroom as Neon tries to pressure him into hanging out, despite the heat. He refuses and explains that if the sun is still out there, he will not be leaving his house. As he says this, thunder strikes and it starts raining. Neon wants both of them to go outside in the rain, much to Cyan's annoyance. Characters Main * Cyan * Neon Supporting * Heavy * CyanMario03 * Sylver * Bluette * Angry Sun * Pyro Category:Episodes Category:GMod Splatoon